


Ghost Riders of Mahal

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf lovers [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves, Gen, Ghost Rider - Freeform, Gods, Major character death - Freeform, Orcs, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahal decides that the line of Durin can serve his children in another way...as his riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prelude

The skies above Erebor became clouded as Mahal looked down onto the battle below being fought upon the the frozen slopes of the Lonely Mountain. As he gazed down upon the war torn landscape below, he felt a heaviness in his heart at this senseless destruction of his children. Suddenly he felt two soft hands upon his shoulders and turning his head he gazed into his gentle wife , Yavanna's ,eyes that were filled with sorrow.

"Yavanna...look below...they are out numbered and yet they still fight on...knowing that death awaits them. i am prevented from changing their fate, but..." he trailed off at the loss of words that laid in him....she sighed and finished for him.

"You feel as if you need to do something...anything?" he nodded his head..their eyes caught the movement of two young princes stalking down the hallways of a crumbling stone tower, both unknowing what laid in wait for them along this path.

"Look, amralime (my love), these two..Fili and Kili of the Durin bloodline...they followed their uncle to this place..their belief and loyalty in him so strong that they are willing to chance everything." he motioned over to where two dwarven men stood fighting a horde of goblins that were trying to push forward..these two stood strong as they cut the vile creatures down, thus repelling them back. " And this one, Thorin, he's here not for glory or promise of riches, unlike his cousin Dain...but for the promise and hope of a home for his people. He is willing to give his life..his all just so his people will have a place to call home again. How can I let this happen, men yasith (my perfect wife)? Tell me how I can let such selflessness ...such nobility and a strong perseverance of heart and mind fade away? I keep thinking if there isn't a way I could save them?" he lowered his head into his hands as a wave of hopelessness washed over him...not noticing a spark of an idea coming into his wife's eyes.

"Oh Aule...what if there was a way? I may have an idea that may work..maybe not exactly the way we wished, but maybe there's a way to preserve their noble sacrifice." his head flew up as a sparkle of hope entered his eyes. "Here's my thoughts, love." she leaned down and began to whisper into his ear as the glow of hope flowed over him at her words. After listening to his brilliant wife, they both turned to watch the battle proceeding beneath...waiting for the inevitable to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili could feel his feet dragging along the stones of the watchtower, as he was hauled towards the edge by Azog...the pale white orc and Durin nemesis. The golden prince's head rang from the blows he had received from the goblins and orcs inside the tower as they had pushed and threw him up the stairs to the top. His limbs felt heavy and didn't respond to his will, making him unable to push away from his assailant as he brought Fili to the edge of the tower then suddenly being thrust up into the air by the back of his neck to dangle over the edge. As Azog spoke in his black speech, Fili's eyes focused upon the men below, who were staring in horror and disbelief up at the scene unfolding before their eyes. A pair of blue held his own and a wash of helplessness over came him as he gazed down. Fili knew he had to do something to save his family and friends, even though he knew it was to late for him, maybe he could save them still...he gathered a deep breath into his lungs...feeling a sharp pain there as he screamed.

"Go! RUN!"he saw his uncle stagger back just before Fili was stabbed through his chest by Azogs double bladed hand and then tossed over the edge to fall towards the ground. Fili could feel every bone in his body shattering at the impact and as he felt his last breath leaving his body, his blue eyes saw his beloved younger brother, Kili, staring down on him in horror...hidden in a side tunnel entrance...then he died. Fili could feel his soul flowing out of his body with his last breath and a prayer in his heart of ~Mahal ...protect them..please.~ As he looked up to the heavens he saw a gol,den hand of light wrapping around him and holding him within its warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili felt his body bending at an unnatural angle...the muscles and tendons throughout his body screaming in agony as he was bent backwards over Bolg's knee. The orc was gazing across this rocky outcrop at another, it was the stunning red haired elf, Tauriel, that had stolen Kili's heart back in Mirkwood. She was laying upon the ground in a daze from where the defilers whelp had tossed her seconds before he had tipped Kili over and raised his massive mace over him, handle first. Kili knew in that moment his time her was about to end, but before it did he looked over at her one last time...burning her beautiful visage into his mind..one last time.

"I love you...Tauriel." he whispered, knowing that she would hear him, as a tear trailed down his cheek...he felt the orcs arm falling down towards his chest. Kili let a silent prayer flow from his heart seconds before the mace handle tore through his body and ripped into that breaking organ.

~Mahal...I wish i could have protected them.~ then Kilis body wrenched up as the handle shattered his heart brutally. He felt weightlessness overcoming him as he rose over his lifeless body there on the frozen ground...seeing Bolg walking away smirking as Tauriel collapsed next to his body...screaming in anguish at the loss of her beloved, Kili, dead in her arms. He could see her dazzling green eyes clouding over in grief as her tears fell in steady streams down her face. As he felt himself floating there, he yearned to touch her one more time. He reached out with an ethereal hand to caress her cheek, when suddenly a golden hand reached down from the sky and scooped him up into it..holding him tightly within.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin was staring up into dark, cold malicious eyes of Azog, who was looming over his prone body...his twin tipped bladed arm pushing downward towards Thorins chest, only being halted by the dwarf kings own sword. Thorin could see spittle dripping from the defilers lips as he growled down at him in anger at being thwarted by that blasted blade , Orcrist. His arms quivered under the strain of the slowly descending blade...he could feel the sharp edge biting into his hand through the glove that tried to protect that hand holding firmly onto the edge. As his muscles strained under the weight of Azog, he saw the pale orc smirk down at him...both knowing that Thorin's strength was waning fast. Thorin realized at that moment that he was not going to be able to hold him off much longer..unless he made a drastic choice. 

Taking a deep breath , grimacing at what he was about to do, he moved his sword away to allow Azogs blade to impale his chest through...seeing a victorious smile upon those black lips that quickly turned to shock as Thorin thrusted his freed blade deep into Azogs own chest and into his heart. Thorin gathered his energy and leaped up..bowling the orc over onto the ice and plunger his sword deeper into the orc and the ice under him...watching as the light faded from Azogs eyes once and for all. Straightening up Thorin staggered away from the orc's body to peer out over the battlefield one last time..feeling his life blood flowing out of him..a silent prayer flowing from his heart.

~Mahal..watch over them as I can't anymore. Keep them safe..please.~ suddenly his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ice, hearing on the wind his name being shouted by the hobbit, Bilbo...a touch of sorrow over leaving those he loved behind overcame him. ~ I wish I could have done more..there was so much I wanted and needed to do still.~ he thought as he laid there upon the frozen ice...seeing the sandy haired man hovering over him with tears in his eyes that were pleading for Thorin to not be hurt as badly as he was. Thorin knew he wasn't much longer of this world and he tried to right a wrong that needed to be done before he couldn't anymore. He slowly took Bilbo's hand as he struggled to speak to the man next to him. He commended Bilbo's bravery and good character..apologizing for his harsh words and actions at the gate earlier...he spoke wearily of Bilbo's compassionate motives and how good of a friend he truly was to him. Thorin could feel his breaths coming shallower..his heart beating slower, so he used the last of his energy to finish speaking in harsh whispered tone.

"Farewell, Master burglar. Go back to your books..and your armchair. Plant your trees ...watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world..." he gasped for some air "...would be...a...merrier...placcceee." he gasped out on a last breath...hearing Bilbo's broken cry of ~No...Thorin!~. He could feel himself letting go of this earthly body to float up towards heaven...a golden hand of light scooped him up tenderly into its warm and welcoming embrace...knowing Mahal was bringing him to his side where his ancestral family was at. A sense of utter peace overcoming him...but there was still a niggling feeling inside of despondency within his heart that dimmed his peaceful feeling.

Thorin felt himself being set down upon a foggy ground...mist enshrouding his surroundings as he looked around, seeing nothing but mist...confusion began to settle. He heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards him and he turned to peer at them...waiting as they drew closer. Suddenly the mist parted to reveal a large man and woman walking towards him ..hand in hand. Thorin eyed them in awe...knowing that he stood in the presence of Mahal, the creator of the dwarven race, and his wife, Yavanna. Mahal looked just as majestic as he always had envisioned him to be...dark, wild hair plaited and bound by runic clasps...eyes blazing with power within...his robes were the color of fiery earth that trailed behind him as he walked. His wife, Yvanna, was just as graceful and beautiful as he had always believed her to be. Her long hair was golden like the sun that flowed like silk down her back..her skin was perfect as if made from fresh peaches and cream...her dark green dress hugged her body perfectly and pooled to the ground to flow upon the earth behind her. As Thorin gazed upon them he suddenly realized that they both had stopped in front of him to kneel down so that Thorin did not have to strain his neck as he gazed at them. Thorin quickly lowered his eyes in reverence...hearing Mahal's voice booming out through the misty surroundings.

"Hello...Thorin." those blazing eyes caught the startled motions of the dwarf before him and he chuckled. "Yes...I know you. I know all my children. I have had my eye on you for a bit and...I heard what you said. Did you mean it?" he peered down at the dwarf ...waiting for his answer..seeing slight confusion upon Thorins darkly bearded face. "Do you still want to do more for your people ..my children? If there was a way, would you want to?" Mahal stared at Thorin who's answer came immediately.

"Of course...yes. I mean it with all that I am...Great Father Aule. I wish it very much." Thorin bowed his head at Mahal who smiled benevolently at him.

"Good. We have devised a plan that may allow you to fulfill this..." he saw an eager light come into Thorin's blue eyes and he quickly carried on before the dwarf could make a decision. " ....but it comes at a price. If you do this, there is no turning back..no walking away when it gets hard...and it will be ...it will seem impossible at times." Thorin saw Yvanna wave her hand and the mist parted to reveal a light down a large tunnel where the sounds of hammers could be heard echoing to him. " Know this Thorin... I will not hold it against you, if you choose to not do this task I have in mind and you decide to move on to my halls where your family, friends, and ancestors reside right now. I will be sad, but I do understand if you pass on this. Here's the task i have in mind." as Mahal spoke, Thorin listened with avid interest ...a sense of rightness and purpose filling him...knowing this was the answer to his fervent prayers he prayed not that long ago. Once Mahal finished elaborating upon his and Yvanna's idea, they both watched as Thorin looked up...a resolute look in his eyes and voice.

"I'll do it. i accept this task Father." holding out his hands from him as he stood proud and strong. "What do I need to do? How does this go?" he saw an enormous smile that split Mahals face as he reached out a massive hand and touched Thorin's chest.

"Only this...my child." suddenly Thorins body arched backwards in agony as he threw back his head...a wretched scream leaving his lips. Blue flames began to lick at his skin...burning his clothes and armor from it to leave him naked before the Great Father of Dwarves. It felt like an eternity as those blue flames burned into his flesh...leaving blue runes of power behind that softly glowed upon his skin..then finally it stopped and Thorin fell to his knees to crouch upon that misty surface. As he gasped for breath he felt his lower half of his body being wrapped...slowly he stood up and looked at himself in a mirror that had suddenly appeared. What he saw there was not the same man he had looked at for the last 190 years, but someone darker, more dangerous staring back at him there. His blue eyes that used to be soft in color now was vibrant and blazing with blue flames inside ..set into dark rimmed eyes...his black hair had blue flames gently caressing along the edges and down his braids along the side of his head that had skull beads clasping the ends together. He saw blue runes writhing upon his skin...along his back spine was the rune for the hunter...his arms had the power runes of courage, fortitude, strength, endurance and faith all etched in a band along both of his biceps. 

Thorins eyes followed the blue flames down and saw he wore black leather pants that were studded with steel and held up by a silver belt bearing a skull for a buckle...his boots were black that came up to mid-calf with silver skull buckles upon them. Thorin's eyes widened at the image before him and a shivery feel raced up his spine...this man staring back at him would be able to fill the role that Mahal had set before him perfectly. Movement off to the side drew his eyes to his creator who held within his hand a large impressive sword that had blue flames licking along its edges and softly glowing symbols of power etched into the blade and hilt. Thorins breath caught at the beauty of this finely crafted weapon that was being presented to him.

"This is Strum Fraoch ( storm fury). This blade will serve you well...it will carve a rune for protection..judgement..and give aid for you. Use this blade well...Ghost Rider Thorin." Mahal handed the sword over to his servant who stood solemnly before his God. "Now it is time for you to go to your companions who await for you to anoint them with fire." Thorins stunned expression made Yavanna laugh out loud.

"Why Rider Thorin..." her voice was rich like the earth that she loved. "...did you really think we would send you alone in this task?" he nodded. " We know this task is to big for just one Rider...so we have chosen two to help you...that is if they accept." she gestured with her hand in the direction where a door materialized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili and Kili opened their eyes and saw a misty fog all around them as they laid upon a hard surface. Slowly sitting up their eyes focused upon each other across the small space that separated them... reaching out towards the other, their fingers touch...making their breaths hitch in their throats.

"Fili?" "Kili?" both speaking at the same time...then reaching for the other to draw tightly into one another's embrace..then leaning away to rest their heads together as tears fell from their eyes. As they gazed at each other the sound of doors opening made them step away to gaze at the dark opening portal...eyes going wide at the sight of their uncle stepping through. He looked darker..dangerous and he radiated a power as he walked into the room with a sword strapped to his back.

"Uncle?" Fili was a tiny bit unsure of this man, so he positioned himself in between Kili and this dark man...even in this after life Fili sought to protect his younger brother...a smile came to Thorins face at his nephew's actions. He stopped several feet away from them..his fiery blue eyes peered at the two men..pondering his words that would bring comfort to their minds.

"Be at ease , Irak'maukk (nephews). It is I your Khagam nadad (uncle)."Thorins voice was deeper, almost as if it echoed down a long tunnel, but it was still the voice they had known their whole lives...those blue eyes that Fili had gazed into all his life, was still blue just now blue flames flickered in their depths as they gazed out of a darkened mask like bruising. Fili nodded his head and moved closer to the man he called uncle for over 80 years...with that small acceptance Thorin came a triffle bit closer to the two men.

"Uncle...what is going on? Why are you and Kili here?" Fili already knew the answer but he had to hear it..praying he was wrong.

"Fili, you already know. Yes we three are dead." Fili bowed his head in sorrow...he had hoped that his brother and uncle would have survived to be with their loves..but it was not to be it seemed. "As to what is going on...well we three are gathered in this room for a special purpose." he saw Kili about to speak and he held up his hand for silence. "Let me finish please. We are being given a chance by Mahal to do a special task...to become his servants. We have been asked to protect his children..our people...as a new kind of guardian. To serve as his hands of justice...protectors of the innocent who call upon the Great Father Mahal for aid."

"Soo Uncle...are you telling us we are...angels now?"Kili asked, furrowing his brow a bit confusion and Thorin began to laugh at him...both stared in surprise at the deep booming sound. It had been a long time since either had heard him laughing since he had to much of the weight of his people upon his shoulders for so long now. Thorins laughing began to ease up, enough that he could speak again ...wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"No...we are not like them Kili. We are different...or at least we will be if you decide to take on this task being offered to us three." he could see both of them thinking over what he had already said...both having a silent conversation between them...blue eyes gazing into brown. " Fili..Kili..you can refuse this request and move onto the halls of our fathers to join with those who have already passed on before us. Look, my sisters sons, I can not promise you this is going to be easy or over quickly. Once you accept, there is no way to go back...you will be in Mahals service forever." he could see they were taking his words to heart...taking it seriously. "So, I ask this of you Fili and Kili...will you, join me and stay by my side to fight and protect those below?" Thorin waited for their answer..a moment of apprehension crossing over him..believing that maybe he was asking to much of them ..after all , they did follow him to their deaths...leaving loved ones behind. He should not have worried, for as in life..now in death they spoke in unison as if they shared one mind.

"Yes. We will follow you uncle...always shall we follow you." with pride in his heart Thorin closed the small distance to them and placed his black gloved hands upon both of their chests..watching as both of their backs arched on silent screams. He could see the fires swallowing them there...one blazing blue and the other an infernal red...clothes turning to ashes and the metal of their armors melting away in their personal inferno, until finally he removed his hands and they dropped onto the ground at his booted feet...both panting and trembling there. After a few moments they stood up and faced him as clothes , just like his own,began to manifest upon their bodies ...silver skull clasps forming upon braids in their hair. Thorin watched as two bowed heads rose up and closed eyes finally opened from darkened sockets to reveal red and blue flames smouldered from within. He smiled as he took a deep breath, stepping over to Fili first as he pulled from behind his back twin black falchions with runes of blue fire writhing along their blades that mirrored the runes upon his own body...holding them out to the entranced blond.

"This is Grom and Arkul (defiant & protector) they shall serve you well in your endeavors...Ghost Rider Fili." he could see Filis eyes were mesmerized by the beautiful twin blades that felt perfectly balanced in his hands.

"Thank you Un..." Thorin quickly shook his head and corrected him.

"It's now Rider Thorin." Fili bowed his head in acceptance and stepped back to gaze at his new weapons. Thorin then stepped over to Kili...his eyes admiring the dwarven archers new look...the red flames within accentuated his already darkly gorgeous looks...the runes upon his skin gave him an almost hellishly sinful appearance. There was an eager look in the young mans eyes as he watched Thorin pulling an ornate black bow from his back...the bow had intricate carvings of creatures writing upon it and steel skulls with feathers capping both ends. Holding it out, Thorins voice spoke respectfully to the younger man. " This is Kulaz'hauc (darkhawk)...you will never need arrows for it will shoot arrows of fire from it. Care for it well and it shall serve you well in return...Rider Kili." he nodded and accepted the stunning weapon into his keeping. Thorins eyes watched as both men were checking out these new gifts...testing the balance and strength..finding them absolutely perfect since they were created by the greatest craftsman of all. As he watched them, the sudden sound of neighing could be heard coming closer and they all turned towards the approaching beasts. Stepping out of a doorway was three horses of midnight with eyes of flames and hooves that left fiery hoof prints behind with each step they took...whickering as they drew closer to the three men...Yvannas voice blew through the room.

"Riders...these mounts are for you to carry you on your way when needed. Good luck Riders and may the Valar watch over you in all your endeavors from this moment on." with gleeful smiles they mounted...relishing the feel of these beasts under them. With a smile Thorin turned to his two comrades as he let out a roaring shout.

"We are the Ghost Riders of Mahal!" raising their weapons into the air with a cheer ..they spurred their mounts forward. "Lets Ride!"


	2. Spirits of Mahals vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl is in trouble and calls upon Mahal for aid...enter the ghost riders to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while writing this i listened to the song "riders in the sky" by spiderbait...which inspired this whole fic.

"Faster! Hes gaining on us!" the man screamed as the ghostly figure galloped closer and closer towards the truck..its eyes blazed with blue fury...golden hair was whipping in the wind behind him as the fiery beast galloped under him. Runes writhing across his bare chest and down his muscular arms...holding twin blazing swords that had blue fire licking its way along it..casting shadows upon him. His snarling visage chilled the men inside the truck as their sweat of fear permeated the interior of the dust covered truck...only one of those inside held no fear for she knew he was the answer to her heartfelt prayer.

Earlier that evening..it was just like any other night Callie and her parents knew as they drove from the theater and back home which laid on the outskirts of the small desert city. They were a few miles outside of the desert town when a tire blew on their car. Her father had gotten out to fix the flat when suddenly out of nowhere a car drove up and shot her father..then her mother. Callie screamed as she tried to dial her mothers phone for help, but it was to late..they busted the window and dragged the helpless girl out of the vehicle, leaving behind the dialing phone. She sobbed for them to let her go, but they only cruelly laughed at the child...thats when she screamed to the heavens for a savior to help her as they forcibly threw her into the truck and began to drive away. Suddenly there was a flash of fire in the sky, spiraling down to the earth and a mighty roar upon the wind was heard...then the sound of hooves could be heard thundering upon the ground towards them..a ominous chill heralding the riders approach. The three men in the truck felt death coming for them and they sped out...leaving a trail of dust behind them as they tried to outrace what was coming in the darkness. The sound of hooves drew closer in the dark..catching up to the speeding vehicle and finally close enough all could see the pursuer.

A smallish man like a dwarf that radiated fury and death was upon a black horse with eyes of red flames and hooves that left a burning trail behind him. He was dressed in black leather pants studded with steel and black boots with skull buckles...his blazing golden hair was wild and free except for his twin braids and mustache that was all clasped off with silver skulls..dark gauntness looking eyes blazing out as he wielded twin blades that had fire dancing along its edges within each hand. The men screamed in horror at the sight , but Callie cried out in joy at the sight of him as she shrieked out one word into the fear filled truck.

"Fili!" the fiery dwarfs eyes narrowed and he spurred his mount on faster. The girl was not afraid in the slightest for she knew the heavens had sent an ancient warrior from the days of old to save her from these vile men. Callie knew the legends of ancient Middle Earth, of how a group of men thousands of years ago ventured out on a quest to take back their home...how they all fought bravely to vanquish the monsters Azog and Bolg, of which they succeeded but at the cost of their lives. Callies father loved to read her the tales of Thorin Oakenshield and his company, every night he put her to bed..she would crow in delight to hear of these heroic warriors...especially the parts of Fili whom she always begged to hear over and over again. Her father would laugh at her but he read it each time to her joy...afterwards she would fall asleep and dream of a golden haired blue eyed warrior standing strong...guarding her from any nightmares. Now here she was in danger and her golden warrior was coming for her.

Fili was drawing close but it seemed not enough..he growled in anger then throwing back his head he roared out. "Nadad be'el! Men kaglem forsja!" (brother above! give me aid!) and then from the skies a shaft of fire shot down ...spearing a tire. The car jerked sideways, almost tipping over but it stablized as it slowed..then came to a stop. The men inside locked the doors...making sure the windows were up in hopes to keep this chilling vision outside. Fili circled his mount around and around the truck...eyeing those within with a menacing smile upon his lips..periodically he would trail his sword upon the metal that emitted a high pitched grating sound making all inside cringe and cover their ears. Filis grin was icy as he eyed each man inside as they cowered in those seats..his blazing blue eyes fell upon the girl who smiled at him and his face softened at the sight of her..then hardening once more as he growled deeply at the men..pointing his sword at each one in turn.

"Not innocent." his voice was rough and growly. "You took something of mine." all eyes turned to look at the little girl who smiled at the monster outside the window. Suddenly the men began to push the girl swiftly out of the vehicle in hopes of saving themselves..the moment she was out she ran to Fili who tenderly lifted Callie into his arms and rode off with her into the night. The men breathed out a sigh of relief at their evasion of death...looking up they all smiled at one another. With no warning, the top of the truck was ripped off with a screeching of metal, exposing the men inside to the night as they screamed in terror..peering up they saw a pair of blazing blue eyes gazing down in glacial coldness. The three men burst from the truck to escape this nightmarish creature as they split up...running in different directions. Neither made it far as they all stopped in their tracks at what they saw...there walking out of the darkness was two other men...both dark haired and eyes blazing with fire within...one had dark red fires and the other was just as blue as Filis. Their clothing was similiar to the golden haired one..black leather pants with steel studs..same black boots with silver skulls. The older dark hair had a single braid on either side of his head bearing skull end clasps and a large stunning sword in hand...while the younger of the two didnt have braids in his wild dark hair. The only visible skull to be seen was his earring and upon his bow where was seen tortured creatures writhing upon it.

"Ha ha..look what we have here Rider Fili. Three little rats trying to scurry away." the older man gave a chilling laugh as he slowly walked closer..his sword slung over his shoulders as if it didnt weigh anything.

"It seems Rider Fili you have caught three very nasty critters here. How do you suggest we deal with this filth?" the younger dark haired dwarf had a his bow in his hand..an arrow readied to shoot if any of the men ran. Fili looked at both men for a brief moment then refocused upon the trash before him..he snarled at them.

"Rider Thorin..Rider Kili...thank you for your assistance. Lets end this." with matching snarls they each turned to the men who were trembling as they spoke gibberish..faces turning white in fear. It was Kili who stirred them up when he had stepped closer to one of the men and spoke.

"Boo" with that one word they screamed and tried to run away...hearing laughter behind them getting closer. The first man to die was introduced to hell by Kilis arrow through his heart...which at the moment of contact , the mans back arched as he burst into flames..a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed the screaming man into its hand...dragging him down into the earth below. In another part, several feet away from the truck the other man was blocked from running as Thorin slowly advanced towards him...sword arching around his body with deadly speed...cutting into the air the ancient rune for ~Condemened~. The mans whimpered as he saw the blade descending down...carving through his body with ease as if it was a hot knife slicing through butter..he couldnt scream as his body lit up in a pillar of flames, turning him into ash that blew away on the wind.

Both dwarven riders turned to watch the blond rider as he faced down the last of these vile demonized men whos only goal in this life was to steal and destroy the innocents of this world. It was because of this type of people who existed that the Riders came into existance . It happened on the day they died at the battle of the five armies, those many centuries ago , that Mahal, who was watching his children down below. He saw how the three Durins stood and fought back the armies and he had an insane idea....if these three were willing to stand for right and justice then he would use them to that end...if they were so inclined. So thus formed the Ghost Riders of Mahal..wielders of Mahals fiery justice and the protectors of his children

Fili stalked around his prey...snarling...flaming swords twirling within his hands..his blazing eyes focused upon the last of the men before him. The man whipped out a knife...weaving and thrusting in a threatening manner...Fili just smiled at his pathetic attempt...slowly he began to move in then taking a step back...obviously taunting the man.

"Stop playing with him Rider...end it." Thorin rumbled out in their ancient language. "Remember, the girl is not far where you left her..unprotected." Fili took a deep breath and nodded. Quick as a flash he stalked in, his sword cutting the knife in the mans hand in half...the man whimpered as he dropped the broken blade, knowing it was over. Fili grabbed the mans shirt, pulling him close to his face..starring deeply into the mans eyes..he began to plead with the flaming demon before him.

"Please...dont kill me." Fili snarled at him...anger filling him at the sounds.

"How many innocents begged and pleaded with you for mercy?" suddenly the man spit at him..it evaporated by the flames immediately.

"F**k you!" Fili raised his lips and brought him closer to his face.

"Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocents...feel their pain." Filis blue eyes bored into the mans own...that intense gaze burning deeply into the mans soul, drawing upon all the innocents there within his mind...the screams...the pleas...all the blood that had been shed by this vile piece of filth. Fili tilted his head back in disgust and dropped him to the ground...eyes glazed over in black..trapped in the same nightmare his victims had been in. There was a gasp behind him...he turned around and saw the little girl there...eyes wide in surprise at the sight . Fili felt bad that she saw what happened...she took a step towards him...he held his hand up to stop her...Callies sweet voice flowed over to him.

"Im not afraid...not of you ...my angel." there was some snorting behind him at that , he smiled and tried to not laugh himself.

"Little one, we are not like those bleeding hearts. We are the hammers of Mahals vengeance ...striking a blow to any and all who bring harm to his children."

"But im not one of his children...am I?" her eyes held a note of questions within them...he smiled at her.

"You called to him...he answered by sending us. So long as you believe and give him your voice, he will call you one of his own."suddenly the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closure...he smiled, knowing the phone call the child tried to place earlier, before they had ripped her out of the car, went through. "We have to go...help is coming now. You will be safe now, little one." his name was called by Thorin with urgency behind it..he nodded and raised his hand like the other two were doing and their mounts, two horses and a motorcycle, came to their side...flames for eyes and hooves and skull design bike.

"Will I ever see you again?" her innocent eyes gazed up at him with hope.

"Whenever injustice is being done to Mahals children..you will find us there protecting the innocent...the spirits of Mahals vengence."

"Fili." Thorin barked out for him to make haste and all three swiftly mounted their hellish rides. Thorin turned to look at the two upon their fiery beasts with a cocky smirk. "Can you two keep up?" they both snorted at him with looks of ~you serious~ upon their faces...he laughed at them. "Then lets ride." with that they rode away into the night...leaving a blazing trail behind as the little girl looked on...then just as they became tiny beacons of light to her eyes they suddenly shot up into the sky like arrows..disappearing just as quickly as they had come.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yippie I ohhh ohh ohh

Yippie I aye ye ye

Ghost Riders in the sky


End file.
